dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gowasu
|manga debut = ""Future" Trunks' Past" |anime debut = "Uncover Black's Identity! Off to the 10th Universe's World of the Kai's!" |Race = Core Person |Gender = Male |Date of death = Age 779 Age 780 |Address = Sacred World of the Kai of Universe 10 |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 10 |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Future Gowasu Gowasu |Students = Zamasu }} is the Supreme Kai of Universe 10 and Zamasu's former master. Appearance Gowasu is an elderly Core Person with light, yellow wrinkled skin, pointy ears, and white hair in the style of a mohawk flipped to the side. He wears a gray, yellow-trimmed coat with a violet long-sleeved shirt underneath, a light blue sash, darker blue baggy pants, and white boots. He also wears gold and green Potara, the decoration of the Supreme Kais. Personality As a Supreme Kai, he respects all living creatures, both good and bad. He respects and solemnly embraces his knowledge of the proper place and role of the Supreme Kais as the Gods of Creation, that their responsibility is watching and caring for the balance of the universe; their role is creating life without interfering directly with it, thus being neutral in their internal affairs. He also acknowledges that only the Gods of Destruction are allowed to judge and eliminate life in their respective jurisdiction while Supreme Kais observe and advise. He repeatedly tries telling his pupil Zamasu that mortals need to be raised and looked after when Zamasu often asks if mortals would be better off destroyed, ending with Gowasu explaining that it is their purpose as Supreme Kais to leave the destruction to the Gods of Destruction. Multiple times, Gowasu has shown frustration with Zamasu's behavior and reluctance, such as his silence after explaining their duties to mortals and his hostility towards Goku after being defeated by him. In the manga, it is shown that he is well-informed about the history from other Universes when he explained to Zamasu about how time travels started on Universe 12. Like the other Supreme Kais, Gowasu also fears the power of Gods of Destruction, such as when he comments on Goku's power rivaling Beerus', but then he apologizes when he sees that it agitated Beerus. He also likes to make a joke every once in a while, showing he has a sense of humor. His personality stands in sharp contrast to that of Zamasu, in the understanding that gods are fallible to that of even the mortals. When Zamasu's scheme to assassinate Gowasu is exposed, Gowasu expresses regret in himself for choosing an apprentice without noticing the evil intent inside them foolishly. He still seems to see good in Zamasu, expressing that there is also the good in his pupil. He has demonstrated a solemn and dutiful demeanor, and complete willingness to accept responsibility for his mistakes and any errors in judgment. Even in contrast to other Supreme Kais, Gowasu is regarded as an experienced, wise and possibly the elder among the Kais, not displaying negative traits like his peers and being very mature, as much so, if not more than even Cae, and he does not view Goku as evil or disrespectful to the gods, since he is the only deity outside Universe 6 and Universe 7 which actually knows him. When needing to find members for the Tournament of Power, he was very nervous about choosing the perfect team as he didn't want to repeat his mistake with Zamasu. It was during this time that Rumsshi noted Gowasu's greatest "weakness", which is his tendency to overthink problems. From what was briefly seen, it seems Gowasu has a respectful relationship with Rumsshi as he acknowledged his observation and accepted the warriors Rumsshi selected. Unlike Rumsshi and the other deities whose warriors were defeated in the tournament, Gowasu did not get worked up and scold them. Instead, he would simply see as something that cannot be helped and thank them for their earnest effort. Unlike Ro, the Supreme Kai of Universe 9, Gowasu quietly accepted his fate as he, along with Rumsshi and their universe, were erased by Zeno and Future Zeno. Biography Background At some point in time, Gowasu chose Zamasu, the North Kai of Universe 10, to be his successor, based on his battle talent. Zamasu was happy about it, and promised to do his best for universal peace. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga Gowasu is shown to be with Zamasu drinking tea that Zamasu made, saying that it is delicious. He then tells him about his responsibilities as a Supreme Kai, watching over everything in their universe, including mortals. Zamasu then asks him if the mortals are worth their protection due to their past mistakes. Gowasu explains that their duties are to create, not interfering with creation. Zamasu asks if Gowasu wants him to look past the mortals' mistakes and Gowasu tells him to watch over and raise them, explaining that it's their purpose. Gowasu grows frustrated when Zamasu is silent and shows reluctance, repeatedly imploring him for a response. Zamasu replies, accepting his duty to creation and mortals. Beerus, Whis, and Goku then show up, with Goku asking Zamasu for a fight, but is then stopped by Beerus. Beerus then tells them about someone who is similar to Goku, and how he has a Time Ring. Gowasu then shows them their Time Rings and how they are all accounted for. He then watches Zamasu's fight with Goku. Surprised by Goku's transformation to Super Saiyan 2, and how he fought Beerus and survived, even marveling at how Goku's power rivals Beerus'. Goku overpowers Zamasu, winning their fight and Gowasu reprimands Zamasu for being hostile towards Goku. Beerus, Whis, and Goku soon leave, with Gowasu wondering if Zamasu's distrust for humans has past, unaware it has only increased. Gowasu and Zamasu become aware of the humans on the planet Babari while sitting and having tea. With Zamasu advocating for their destruction, Gowasu asserts that it is the place of the Gods of Destruction to carry out that act, not the Supreme Kais. Gowasu then shows Zamasu the Time Ring, explaining its function to him. Gowasu prepares for the two to depart to the future of Babari, passing Zamasu an earring and allowing him to be a Kaioshin for the time being. Gowasu makes sure Zamasu puts the earring on the ear corresponding to Gowasu's to ensure the pair do not fuse. The two fist bump and say "1000 years", transporting into the future of Babari where Gowasu comments on their move toward a peaceful society before a fight breaks out between the planet's denizens. At a later time, Gowasu and Zamasu further watch the Barbarians, when one appears behind them and attacks. Despite Gowasu's protests, Zamasu uses his Energy Blade to kill it. Back at the Sacred World of the Kais, Gowasu berates him, telling him he could have led a change within the Barbarians. Later, Gowasu is seen watching Goku's battle with Hit during the Tournament of Destroyers on GodTube. He also tells Zamasu about the Super Dragon Balls when the apprentice asks about them. The next morning, Gowasu noticed Zamasu was gone after finishing his tea. Sometime later, Beerus, Whis, Goku, and Universe 7's Supreme Kai, Shin, visited his home, concerned of his well-being. They then ask about Zamasu and his thoughts of bringing "justice" to the world in which Gowasu claims that Zamasu was concerned about the topic for a long time but that he finally is at peace with his thoughts and never wishes to distrust humans again. Just then, Zamasu suddenly appears ready to serve Gowasu tea. Zamasu is then seen reintroducing the people to himself and asks why they are here. Gowasu tells him that they were looking for Zamasu. Beerus then claims that it is because Goku wanted to fight Zamasu again, refusing the God's orders. However, the group told the Kais that they would leave, as they did not want to disturb their tea time. Before they left, Beerus's attendant gave them a little gift, tea and sweets from a planet from Universe 7, Earth. Gowasu then thanked the attendant and the group left. Zamasu gives him green tea, which surprised Gowasu, as it was a different kind of tea than the one his apprentice usually serves him. However, he notes it has a good fragrance and drinks it. In the anime, Gowasu is killed when Zamasu cuts him from behind with his energy blade. Zamasu stole his Potara Earrings and Time Ring. Watching this, Whis uses Temporal Do-Over to rewind time and thwarts Zamasu's attack, undoing Gowasu's death. With the right evidence, the Universe 7 group confront Zamasu and explain everything to Gowasu. Cornered, Zamasu prepares to attack Goku, but he is intercepted and instantly destroyed by Beerus. Gowasu silently speaks Zamasu's name as he laments on how his apprentice had to die for his horrible actions. Gowasu, later has a meeting with Beerus and Whis, about Zamasu's continued actions in the alternate timeline upon learning from Beerus and Whis that all gods in Future Trunks' timeline, including Beerus's counterpart were killed single-handedly through by killing the Supreme Kais by Zamasu, whom Gowasu, Whis and even Beerus thought with Zamasu's death may cause the change of the future but actually just an alternate reality of the time fabric Future Trunks is in, Gowasu then took the responsibility to punish his student since he's the one who took Zamasu as his apprentice with the agreement that something must be done over the matter. In the manga, after their discussion, Gowasu travels to the alternate timeline with Shin just in time to save Future Trunks and Future Mai, taking them to the Sacred World of the Kai of Universe 7 in his timeline. Shin and Gowasu discuss what he saw. The next day, they both sense the mortals energy waning. With no choice, Gowasu then tells Shin that he decided to confront Zamasu himself, leaving Shin baffled. Traveling back to the future, Gowasu finds Zamasu and confronts him, only to be stabbed by his former student. Seeing Gowasu in shock of what just happened, Zamasu asked Gowasu, "Do you really think I would hesitate to kill you a third time?" before falling to the ground, shocked at how much Zamasu changed as he falls on Zamasu's feet. However, he survives and is found by Shin, Future Trunks and Mai, who take him to a safe place. Once Goku and Vegeta arrive in the future, Gowasu is given a Senzu bean, which saves him. Once recovered, Gowasu sees Zamasu and Future Zamasu fuse to become Fused Zamasu, shocked at what power he has. Gowasu watches the battle between Fused Zamasu and Goku and Vegeta and was later saved by Goku from Fused Zamasu's Human Extinction Attack. When Goku refuses Shin's offer to fuse with Vegeta, Gowasu was shocked with Goku's decline, as it was the only way they could even defeat Fused Zamasu. However, Gowasu notes that Goku could survive if he lasts an hour, as Zamasu and Future Zamasu are not official Supreme Kais therefore only lasting an hour. After some time, Vegeta eventually agrees to fuse with Goku to form Vegito, surprising Gowasu due to his immense power. However, this fusion does not last for long, as Vegito ends up using all of his power to remain fused before the time limit, shocking Gowasu and the others. Watching on as Goku and Vegeta get brutally beaten by Fused Zamasu, Shin regrets being a Supreme Kai, as he could heal others as an apprentice. Gowasu then states that with his current position, he was able to use the Time Ring. Overhearing their conversation, Future Trunks reveals that he is a Supreme Kai apprentice officially appointed by Shin's future counterpart. Shin and Gowasu then tell Trunks to heal up Goku and Vegeta. As the battle between Fused Zamasu and Goku rages on, now as a Perfected Super Saiyan Blue, Zamasu eventually defuses. However, Zamasu and Future Zamasu still remain attached, creating an amalgam of the duo. Gowasu concludes that this is due to them being one and the same. Goku asks what they should do but before they could decide, Future Trunks slices the amalgam in half and then stabs Zamasu in the chest. However, Zamasu was able to recover from the stab and blasts Trunks in the back. Transforming into Infinite Zamasu, the clones prepare to annihilate the team once and for all. As Shin suggests they should leave to the present, Infinite Zamasu reveals that he has a time machine to follow them, shocking the others. With no other option, Goku suddenly uses the button Zeno gave him to call Future Zeno, shocking Gowasu and Shin. Ultimately, Future Zeno decides to erase the timeline from existence. Realizing this, Goku tells Gowasu and Shin to return to the present, and do so. Gowasu returns with Shin and Kibito and to check on the Dragon Team, and discovered that they were okay. Later, Gowasu apologies to the Dragon Team for the trouble he caused appointing Zamasu as a Supreme Kai apprentice and leaves for Universe 10. In the anime, Gowasu then finds Shin and asks him to accompany him to the future where Goku Black and Future Zamasu are. While there, he proceeds to berate the two Zamasus for their blasphemous and immoral actions, while being told by Goku that their world's Zamasu is actually in the form of Goku Black, who came from an unaltered timeline who used his Time Ring to prevent his fate from being altered. At first, he believes that Future Trunks' timeline still has the Super Dragon Balls to restore the world and revive the fallen Future Gods, but is left horrified when he learns from his former apprentice that he already destroyed those balls after Future Zamasu fulfilled his wish for immortality. Black, along with Future Zamasu attempts to kill the both of them, but Goku and Vegeta stepped in to save them. Goku then asks why they are there, but Shin says he doesn't know, and that Gowasu was insistent on him being present. Vegeta then demands that both of the Supreme Kais leave, having done what they came to do, but both Kais refuse, saying they wish to see the following battle through to the end. All he can do is to support Goku and his allies defeating the two iterations of Zamasu for good. As the battle between Fused Zamasu and Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks wages on, he and the Shin watch Fused Zamasu's form become unstable. When Shin asks Gowasu why Zamasu has become monstrous and does not heal his right side, Gowasu explains that Future Zamasu's immortal body and Goku Black's mortal body are interfering, causing a delay and hindrance of his regeneration abilities, and along with this, he notes that the mutation displays his internal insanity in the contradictions of gods and mortals, and why mortals would have bodies so similar to the gods. In order to defeat Fused Zamasu, Goku and Vegeta fused with the warning from Gowasu that only Supreme Kais are meant to fuse forever with the potara, non-supreme kai fusions can only stay fused for up to an hour. Vegito instantly transformed into his Super Saiyan Blue form to combat the immortal god in a last ditch effort to stop him once and for all. Though Future Trunks manage to severed Fused Zamasu with a Sword of Hope from the help of other surviving humanity, Fused Zamasu's essence spreads throughout the entire universe, including to the main present universe in the form of a bodiless entity and killing the remaining humanity, as Gowasu realized that Zamasu wants to be a part of reality in the form of "justice and order", which neutralizes Ki energy against the Ki of mortals who oppose his rule. Though there is no hope left, Goku manages to use a button Zeno gave to him to summon Future Zeno, at the cost of sacrificing Future Trunks' universe to kill Fused Zamasu for good, with Gowasu and Shin escaping with the Time Ring first, while Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Future Mai and, Future Trunks escapes in the Time Machine. After returning to the present, Gowasu is advised by Beerus to choose his disciples more carefully, to which Gowasu agreed. Back in Universe 10, Gowasu, disappointed and emotionally broken because of Zamasu's destruction, says that all of his former student's actions are his sin. He then places the Time Ring in the box and locks it away, ensuring that it won't fall into the wrong hands again. Universe Survival Saga Like the other Gods from the other universe, Gowasu, Rumush, and Kusu watched the Zeno Expo between Universe 7 and Universe 9. Unlike the other Supreme Kais, Gowasu remains silent throughout the entire events, never commenting on any of the match nor try to speak up in Goku's favor when Bergamo turns the other universes against him and after the match is over, they leave without saying a single word. Hours before the Tournament of Power, Gowasu is fretting over which warriors he should select to fight in the tournament because he doesn’t want to mess up and pick someone like Zamasu again. Rumsshi and Cus stop by to tell he’s overthinking things and rather than using his head, he should decide with his body. To that end, Rumsshi and Cus have brought along ten warriors Rumsshi has already selected. Their leader, Mulithim, introduces himself, but he and his fellow fighters soon need to take a time out to drink their protein drinks. Rumsshi thinks he can depend on this group, but Gowasu doesn’t seem quite so certain. Gowasu is later seen recording Cus, Murichim and his companions dancing few hours before the Tournament of Power in his planet in order to get tons of views in GodTube. Gowasu, Rumush, and their warriors will be participating in a multi-universal tournament that decides the fates of 8 of 12 universes. He and the others arrive at the Null Realm and watches his subordinates fight in the tournament. Gowasu is shocked to see a member of his team, Rylibeu, to be the first contestant in the tournament to fall off the ring. Unlike Rumsshi, Gowasu does not scold Lilibeu for this, saying that it cannot be helped. He instead encourages her to cheer for her remaining teammates. He is later impressed when he sees Napapa saving himself from falling off the ring at the last second and is informed by Rumsshi about his background. Later on, Gowasu witnesses the erasure of Universe 9 (including his counterpart Supreme Kai Ro and God of Destruction Sidra) by the Omni-Kings after all of its fighters were knocked off the ring. He sees Mojito, the sole remaining member of Universe 9, suspiciously smiling at this event. Like most of the other spectators and participants in the tournament, Gowasu and Rumsshi are shown to be greatly shocked and disturbed by the erasure of Universe 9. Shortly after, he watches Rumsshi chastising Dium for falling off the ring. As more members of Team Universe 10 got eliminated, Gowasu started to accept that they wouldn't win and therefore be erased. He offered words of encouragement to those that were defeated, and briefly found hope when Obni had the upper hand over Gohan. Ultimately Gohan defeated Obuni, and Gowasu told Obuni he did his best, and then calmly waited with his eyes closed as he and all of Universe 10 were erased. Gowasu is later revived with the rest of Universe 10 when Android 17 uses the Super Dragon Balls to restore the erased universes in the tournament. Power As a Supreme Kai, and the mentor of Zamasu, Gowasu must be strong, though the true scope of his power is left unmentioned. However, given his station in Universe 10, it stands to reason that he is much stronger than average mortals and lower Kais. However in both the anime and manga, he is inferior in power to the likes of Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and his former apprentice, Zamasu as Goku Black, given that Black would have killed him in a single blow by stabbing him had it not been for the Senzu Bean he was given in the manga and by the ki blasts fired from Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black and Future Zamasu had Goku and Vegeta not shielded him and Shin, in their Super Saiyan Blue forms in the anime. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to use ki to take flight. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Telekinesis' - Gowasu is shown to have the ability to move objects without touching them. *'Energy Shield' - He is seen using this ability with Shin in order to protect Bulma, Future Mai and the Time Machine from being destroyed by the bodiless Zamasu. *'Healing' - As a Kai, Gowasu possess the ability to rejuvenate anyone and restore them to full health instantly, even if they are on the brink of death. *'Life Link' - Gowasu's and Rumsshi's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Gowasu and Rumsshi represent. *'Kai Kai' - The ability to teleport where one desires. Since Gowasu is a Supreme Kai, he is able to even traverse into different universes. *'One Hand of Revelation' - Gowasu's Super Attack in ''Dragon Ball Heroes. He condenses spheres of ki in both hands, then draws his hands back in a way similar to the Kamehameha pose. When the attack is ready, he takes out his right hand and fires the energy wave. Equipment *'Potara' - Earrings worn by Supreme Kais and their apprentices. Despite being worn so casually, they have incredible properties, allowing two individuals to fuse or permitting the wearer to use the Time Rings. *'Time Ring' - Accessories of the Supreme Kai which enable them to travel through time. They are normally used to observe future events in their main timeline. *'Senzu Bean' - Mystical beans with immense rejuvenation properties. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Gowasu makes his debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the tenth mission of the God Mission series (GDM10). Voice Actors *Japanese: Tetsuo Goto ' † (until 2018) *Funimation dub: 'Garrett Schenck *French dub: Marc Bretonnière *Italian dub: Oliviero Corbetta *Portuguese: **Portuguese: Rui de Sá **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Fábio de Castro *Latin American Spanish dub: Carlos Águila *Polish dub: Wojciech Zalewski Trivia *The word "Gowasu" may have come from the Japanese verb ごわす (Gowasu) which translates as "to be, to exist" (which is ironic, because he got erased). It shares exactly the same definition with his former student's hypothetical name etymology, Zamasu. *When Gowasu is watching Goku and Hit's fight via GodTube, he claims that he wants to be a "GodTuber", which would be the equivalent of a YouTuber in real life. *Gowasu is the only Supreme Kai that is known to have died twice. *Despite being her superior and likely having known her for thousands of years, Gowasu appeared to be unaware of the fact that Kusu is the eldest child of the Grand Minister. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Kaiōshin Dziesiątego Wszechświata es:Gowas pt-br:Gowasu Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 10 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who have been Erased